


Waiting For You

by press05



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, TiMER AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/press05
Summary: What's one to do when their timer is blank? They wait of course.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Hope y'all like it! ;w;

Loki is twelve when his older brother gets his timer. Everyone is excited as they gather around Thor and the timer technician. With a press of a gun-like device the implant is made and they wait for it to come to life.

Thor stares at the countdown before grinning and showing it to his family.

According to the numbers on his wrist he would meet his soulmate when he’s twenty-three. It’s a good time to meet them, their parents say. He’s got plenty of time grow up before meeting his one.

The excitement makes Loki want to be fourteen so he can get his timer too.

Two years pass and it’s Loki’s turn.

The prick of the gun makes him wince but his eyes are on the implant as soon as he feels its locked. His family waits with him but no numbers come up. His timer is blank.

The technician waves away the worry.

There’s many people out there after all. His soulmate just hasn’t implanted theirs yet. It’s okay. You just have to wait. They were going to get theirs eventually. Who doesn’t want a guarantee on who their soulmate is?

Loki would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed but he says he understands. His family comfort him and let him know that there isn’t anything wrong with waiting. It’s okay. He’s too young to be worrying about his love life just yet. Thor doesn’t rub in his face that he has seven years and so many months and days till he meets his one but Loki sees his timer. Vaguely he can’t help but wonder what if the countdown never comes for him?

His timer remains blank as the years pass.

The older he gets the more he sees it as a blessing. He doesn’t have to even show that his implant is blank, just enough to show it’s a timer so people leave him alone. Nobody wants to get in the way of who he’s destined for. He has more time to study and work. His father has him and Thor work entry level jobs at the family company and the two of them take it by storm.

Thor meets Jane and Loki’s timer is still blank.

His brother leaves the company to work with friends and live with Jane. Another blessing, right? He doesn’t have to compete with his brother. He’s left to work and take what’s his.

Loki is twenty-six years old and sits at the helm of the family business with his father. He’s young but he’s tenacious and people respect him for the most part. He still hears things about how easy it must be to be the son of the boss but he ignores it. He’s earned his position, a position that leaves him staying way after hours at times.

“Hey, boss? Don’t forget you’re supposed to meet your brother for dinner,” his assistant says while poking his head in his office.

Loki glances at the time and part of him wants to just call his brother for a rain check. He had so much to do and he was kind of on a roll…

“Nope you’re not staying late again.” Clint fully entered his office, annoyed. He could tell with just a look that Loki wanted to work longer. They’ve been working together for a while and Loki was just something he could read well. “C’mon. Go socialize with people you gremlin.”

Loki huffed. “You can’t talk to me like that.” It sounds weak even to him. He already knows he’s not going to be able to stay behind like he wants.

“Sure I can, I just did! Now get your ass up! You got dinner to eat.” He moved over to his desk to collect papers on top of it. At his protest his assistant just held a hand up. “I got this, chill.”

“You’re not giving me any choice in the matter.”

“Nope! See you bright and early tomorrow.” Clint just smiled and waved as Loki pouted while taking his leave.

\--

“So glad you joined us, brother!” Thor greets him before pulling him into an embrace.

Jane smiles at the two and almost laughs when Loki mouths, ‘ _help_ ’ in Thor’s arms.  
  
The three of them stood in the diner's parking lot. It was a bit on the small side, Loki noticed. There were some cars nearby but for the most part it was quiet. Wednesdays must be one of their slower days that and most people didn't push eating dinner at nearly nine o'clock on a weekday. Loki couldn't help but eye the chrome accented building with a neon sign reading, ' _Meredith's_ ' in pink. He couldn't recall the last time he's set foot in an old fashioned diner. 

Releasing him Thor moves to open the door to the diner. “You’ll love this place, Loki! Jane and I come here all the time.”

“Hey folks! Welcome to Meredith’s!” A voice greeted as they stepped in. “Oh hey! You brought someone new.”

Thor patted Loki’s back. “Yes! This is my brother, Loki.”

The man behind the counter smiled. “I get to finally meet the man himself.”

“Excuse me?”

Jane shook her head. “It’s nothing bad. Thor just brags about you.”

“Oh.”

“I’m Peter, I’ll be your server tonight,” he nodded at the them. “Go ahead a pick out your seats and I’ll be right there with menus.”

As they took their seats Loki couldn’t help but look at his brother, perplexed. “You brag about me?”

“Why are you so surprised? I think the world of you!”

Touched at those words he smiled a little. “Sentimental in your old age, eh?”

Thor just put an arm around Jane. “Sentiment is wonderful brother. I can’t recommend it enough.”

Jane rolled her eyes as she pulled out her phone. “He’s such a sappy dork.”

“ _Your_ sappy dork.” Thor grinned.

Loki mocked gagged. “Horrendous.”

Jane giggled. “Absolutely.”  
  
Menus were set in front of them along with some silverware.

“Since it’s your first time here!” Peter set fifty cents in front of Loki. “You get to pick out three songs from the Jukebox.”

Loki blinked surprised. “Do you offer this to all your patrons?”

“If I’m working yeah.” Peter grinned. “Pick something good, okay?” He laughed. “Who am I kidding, they’re all good.”

“I agree!” Thor pipped in.

“Yeah! You know what’s up!” The two exchanged a fist bump. “Anyway! Can I get y’all something to drink?”

Coffee seemed to be the consensus and Peter promised he’d return with a fresh pot.

“Go pick out some songs, Loki!” Thor encouraged, nodding to where the jukebox was in the diner.

With a roll of his eyes, Loki rose to do so. The jukebox was definitely an antique from what he could tell from the colorful lights moving along its frame. It didn’t seem like those modern ones that had access to whatever playlists owners put in them digitally. He flipped through the books, eyebrows raised at how eclectic of a collection the machine had. Most of it seemed to be from the 70’s. Huh.

“We change it up every now and then,” a voice said behind him. “A friend and I modified it so we can change everything out super easy for variety. So every two weeks or so there’s different songs to choose from.”

Loki glanced behind him to see Peter holding a pot of coffee, a friendly smile on his face. His sleeves were rolled up and he couldn't help but notice both of his arms were bare. No timer whatsoever. His gaze on his arms didn't linger though afraid he'd come off as rude. It was unusual to see someone Peter's age without one but not totally uncommon. 

“You must take very good care of it.” Despite its age the machine wasn’t at all dusty or falling apart in any visible way, Loki noticed. He cleared his throat and hoped Peter didn't notice him eyeing his wrists.

“Definitely! We love our music here.” Peter shrugged before turning to leave. “Sorry, I’ll stop bothering you and let you pick.” He then walked back to their booth to fill up their coffee cups.

Loki shrugged trying to play it cool and not to act relieved that he hadn't been caught. He exhaled before finally picking three random songs. The titles sounded good anyway. He wasn’t much of a music connoisseur and if his brother boasted along with the server that all of it was good then it did it matter? He returned to the booth. He picked up his menu and sighed as the jukebox came to life, his first choice began to play.

“ _Sun is shinnin’ in the sky! There ain’t a cloud in sight!_ ”

Loki’s looked up, surprised to hear Peter singing along to the jukebox. He paused a moment turning to look at Thor and Jane across from him. The two didn’t seem affected so that must’ve been normal. Huh. He tried to return his attention to the menu but he couldn’t help but listen along.

“ _It’s stopped rainin’ everybody’s in a play and don’t you know it’s a beautiful new day!_ ” Peter picked up one of the rolls of utensils he was making in his hand and used it as a microphone. “ _Hey heyyyyy_!”

Loki felt a twitch of a smile.

“Jane you’re looking at your phone not your menu!” Thor reprimanded, bringing Loki’s attention back to their booth.

“Sorry sorry! I was just looking at some emails.”

That’s why he left his own phone in the car but he didn’t voice that instead he just shrugged. “What do you recommend, brother?” he asked steering the conversation away from work.

Thor grinned and began pointing at things on the menu until he decided on trying out the Quill family recipe meatloaf. One couldn’t go wrong with meatloaf. Well, it could but Loki had high hopes since Jane seemed to like it.

Peter grinned as he returned to write down their orders. “You’re in for a treat, dude. My mom makes the best meatloaf.”

“Your mom?”

“Yeah! She’s Meredith.” He poked the front of a menu on the table. “It’s a family business.” He looked very proud at that before collecting the menus and tucking them under his arm. “Anyways, let me get this in for you!”

Loki watched him leave for a moment, turning back to face his brother when he cleared his throat. “Yes?”

Thor looked a little too pleased with himself. “You checking him out?”

Warmth flooded Loki’s face and scoffed. “Oh, please.”

“It’s alright if you are.” Thor shrugged, still sporting an annoying smirk. “He is handsome.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I am not interested in whatever you’ve got imagined in your insane head.”

Jane looked up from her phone. “What’s going on?”

“Loki might like Peter.”

“Oh?” She looked at Loki for a confirmation and he just shook his head. “Well, he’s single so…”

“So what!” Loki hissed. “I don’t care.”

“You’re red! You liiiiike him,” Thor teased, reaching across the table to poke his hot cheek. “Ask him out.”

“What are you a child? Shut up.”

His brother sighed before ruffling Loki’s hair. “Don’t worry, brother! I got you covered.”

“Whatever it is you’re planning forget it!” He growled as he fixed his hair.

Thor just winked.

That just meant he had to keep an eye on his brother and stop him if he dared do anything stupid.

The plan became a little difficult when food arrived. Thankfully, Thor was too occupied with his food and making sure Jane ate so Loki relaxed. It was a pleasant dish, one he could understand being referred to as a comfort food. Their booth was mostly silent once Thor got Jane to eat properly and set her phone aside.

Peter returned to refill their cups, smiling as he did. “So quiet.”

Loki’s mouth was full so he didn’t respond just continued eating which made Peter chuckle. Thor just gave a thumbs up as Jane took another sip of fresh coffee.

“That’s the best compliment someone can ask for.” He grinned. “I’ll let my mom know.”

Loki smiled. “Please do.”

“I’ll do it right now!” He set the coffee pot on the counter then hopped over it to get to the kitchen behind it. “Hey Ma!”

Loki just stared.

Peter Quill was a weirdly endearing man, he decided as he caught bits and pieces of him showering compliments to the chef.

After a while Peter returned with another tray. “Mom says I talk too much but I think you guys made her night so,” he began setting down slices of pie on the table. “It’s on the house.”

Jane looked surprised. “Oh god I don’t think I can eat another bite but it looks so good.”

“I can get you a box, Jane.” Peter laughed as he began collecting their dirty dishes. “Don’t force it.”

\--

Loki felt contentment once he had finish his dessert.

It had been a long time since he had a meal that left him so full. He had been so busy lately he was lucky if he got in at least one proper meal a day. He used to be so much better at taking care of himself. Cooking had been one of his hobbies growing up and to realize he let it fall to the wayside made him a little sad. Perhaps he could learn to balance work better? He’d ask Clint, maybe he had advice on the matter.

“Let me out Jane, I’ll pay.” Thor stepped out of the booth then dug out his wallet. “My treat.”

“I’ll get the tip,” Loki offered already pulling out his own wallet before Thor could argue. “So it’s fair.”

Jane rolled her eyes as she sat back down. “You know it’s okay to say out loud that you liked him.”

Loki huffed. “You two never quit.”

His brother just grinned before walking to where the register is.

\--

Once the meal was paid they parted ways. He had an early morning and the meal left him sleepy anyway. He tried not to be too annoyed by the stupid expression his brother had before departing. It was an expression he knew too well from growing up. He was up to something.

But what?

The answer came to him in texts from an unknown number.

**_Hey! It’s Peter lol sorry ur bro was p adamant I txt u_ **

**_Don’t worry u don’t have to reply lol_ **

Loki stared at the messages unsure of how to reply except apologizing.

_**It’s cool! (:** _

He sighed in relief. It was foolish but the silly smiley face sort of helped. Sort of.

_**Hope i don’t scare u away but maybe i’ll see u again at the diner?** _

Loki stared. He wanted to see him again? Huh. Then again, Peter just seemed to be very friendly. He didn’t act any different around Thor or Jane. Honestly, he could see himself going there again. It wasn’t too out of the way but also not overly crowded like other places. He liked the food.

He replied with a simple, ‘sure.’

**_Cool beans dude! (((: see u l8r_ **

Cool beans?

Loki shook his head but despite himself he was smiling. He quickly put his phone away to charge. He really needed to get in bed. He’d chew out Thor tomorrow for handing his number to a stranger. He liked Peter and he did seem nice but his brother really should know better. He rubbed his face as his mind recalled a particular time in college when Thor paired him up with a friend he had made.

“Just because your timer is blank doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be without experience! C’mon what’s a few dates?”

Brunhilde (or Val as she liked to be called) was quite the woman and part of him wondered why she bothered entertaining him or Thor. Maybe she had found a kindred spirit in him? She didn’t prod about the timer and he didn’t prod the unmistakable scar on her wrist. She was a comfortable presence but eventually they parted ways. They were still friendly but their schedules didn’t really permit hanging out. Val was a very sought after personal trainer after all.

Loki bit his lip as he reminisced their time fondly. He looked at his wrist and traced the outline of his timer with a finger. He missed not being so lonely but the idea of dating was tricky. It was simpler to just wait for the countdown and not even think about it.

_But what if you there isn't a countdown to wait for?_  
  
He groaned before flopping on his bed, unconsciously he traced around his implant again. Loki wasn't ready to meet his one yet. He had other things to do like work and learn new recipes to cook for himself...unless he felt lazy and wound up at Meredith's for a meal or two. He could try different things on the menu or listen to music he's never appreciated before.   
  


_“You know it’s okay to say out loud that you liked him.”_ Jane's voice rang in his head.  
  
Loki turned off the lights before he buried his head in his pillow, annoyed with himself. He was almost thirty and here he was having silly internal dilemmas like some teenager. Maybe Thor had been right. Maybe more experience in dating could've prevented all this. Maybe he would be asleep right now and totally not thinking about the handsome, friendly server he met that night.  
  
His thoughts drifted to the fact Peter had no timer at all which he quickly squashed away until eventually his tired mind stopped resisting sleep.

 


	2. Lunch is had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki texts Peter some more.

Clint is a nosy-Nancy and after enough pestering Loki tells him about the dinner from the previous night. Clint listens, nods at the right places while commenting here and there. He tries not to linger too long talking about Peter but Clint picks up on his fondness for the server almost immediately.

“Did you ask him out?”

Loki shakes his head before mumbling. “But I have his number.”

His assistant’s eyes lit up. “So you’re _going_ to ask him out?”

Loki feels his tummy flip at the thought. Would he? Would Peter be interested? Was asking him even a good idea? The idea was making him nauseous now.

Clint frowned. “Dude, boss, c’mon at least go on one date.” He put a hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be good for you to just forget about work and that timer so you can have a good time.”

He purses his lips. “You really think so?”

“Absolutely!” Clint smiled encouragingly. “He sounds like a nice enough dude and well, who knows?”

“Who knows what?”

“He could be your one!”

Loki’s eyes nearly bugged out which made his assistant laugh.

“Chill, boss don’t let that get you all worked up.” Clint looked a smidge apologetic. “Forget what I said just focus on the singular date.”

“Right right...a singular date.”

His stomach was doing all kinds of acrobatics now. He reached for his coffee, downing it quickly. Should he text him now? Well, what if he was in the middle of working? Maybe not. Should he just ahead and ask in person or would that be too forward or weird? Maybe he should speak to Thor for advice.

“Great!” His assistant looked at him expectantly. “So…”

“I’m not going to ask now!”

Clint sighed dramatically. “Boss, you’re hopeless.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Be useful and get me another coffee.”  
  
\--

Thor wasn’t much help either.

His brother was encouraging which was all well and good but he wished there was more to his advice than, “just do it!” It wasn’t helpful.

He sighed as he put his phone away after eyeing the time.

7:47 PM

He tapped his fingers against his desk only to pause when he heard his stomach audibly growl. Oh.

Surveying his work pile, he could see that calling it a night wouldn’t hurt. He was trying to improve at being more adjusted to eating at proper times. Baby steps, right? Mind made up he shut everything off and began collecting his things.

“Calling it a night, boss?” Clint poked his head in his office, a stupid smirk on his face. “Maybe go on a date?”

Loki let out a suffering sigh. “Goodnight, Clint.”

When he gets home he takes stock of what he has in his pantry and fridge. He’d need to go shopping if he was going to start cooking better meals. Until then he would have to settle for something simple with the ingredients he had.

With a hum he retrieved the eggs he had left and any spare bits he could add to an omelette.

Cooking was like riding a bike you just had to peddle and it was all so easy.

His omelette was delicious if a little overstuffed.

Before he forgot he makes a grocery list and makes a note to himself to shop after work tomorrow. His hold on his phone lingers a moment. With a shake of his head he decides against messaging Peter.

His omelette was getting cold.

\--

It’s a week before Loki sets foot at the diner again.

He sits at the same booth as before but with one less company than before. Jane is busy so it’s just the two brothers sharing a meal.

He tries not to be disappointed when they’re served by someone else but not by the food. The food is still delicious and he’s glad he came. Mmm.

It also helps that Thor keeps his mouth shut...well, shut in the figurative sense that he doesn’t mention his tiny crush on Peter. His mouth was definitely not shut as he kept shoveling food into it like some sort of starved beast. Ugh.

“Do you not eat, brother?” He asks as he tries not to lose his appetite. “I could’ve sworn the home decorator job paid well.”

Thor, loveable lug that he is, answers with his mouth full of mashed potatoes. He’s almost annoyed by how easily his brain can translate the mess into: “the food is delicious, brother”. Disgusting.

His brother finally takes the moment to empty his mouth before speaking. “Did you text Quill before coming?”

Loki shook his head. “No, why would I?”

Thor sighed. “Brother, you can’t possibly be that inept.”

“Excuse you!”

“After all that work to have you two texting...have you just not exchange words this whole time?” He looked legitimately disappointed and Loki wanted to smack him.

“Of course not! I have work and-and he’s obviously busy too!” Honestly, what did Thor want from him? “Besides...I have a timer.”

His brother rolled his eyes. “Not this again.”

“Yes this again!”

“I’ve told you many times, as long as it’s blank then what does a few dates hurt?”

Loki sighed sitting back, taking a sip of his tea. It didn’t necessarily hurt anything but he was tired of having this conversation. They’ve argued about it since they were boys in high school and now he just wasn’t in the mood for it. He dated Val in college why couldn’t that be enough? What was so wrong on waiting for his one?

“You should at least go on one date.”

Loki just grumbled before excusing himself to the restroom.

He didn’t need to relieve himself just merely needed to get away from Thor and his annoying antics for a moment. He washed his hands and sighed. Stupid.

He looked down at his hands, head low as he ignored the door swing open. It was probably Thor. Ugh.

“Oh hey, Loki!” Peter smiled as he stood beside him, also using the other sink. “Didn't think I’d see you again.”

Loki looked up, surprised. “Hello.”

Peter was wearing a maroon colored mechanic’s coverall, a crude symbol of a flame over his chest and his name on the other side. It was definitely not a diner uniform.

“I just finished my shift next door,” he supplied answering Loki’s suspicions of another job. “Lil body shop kinda tucked away near the diner.”

“Well, that’s convenient.” He felt stupid saying it but that’s all his brain managed to gather.

Peter nodded. “Yeah, when I get fed up with everything there I can just chill over here and eat! It’s the best.”

Loki chuckled. “I see.”

“Well, I’m glad I got to see ya again.” Peter shrugged. “I was worried I had scared you off with those texts.”

“Oh not at all I just,” he paused before deciding turn the sink off to busy himself with drying his hands. “I just didn’t know what to say and I didn’t want to bother you in case you were busy.”

“It’s cool if you just didn’t want to, dude.” Peter laughed. “Your brother’s the one who was insistent.”

Loki nodded as he threw his paper towel away. “Well, it’s not like I’m opposed to speaking with you,” he felt his cheeks heat up, “I would actually like to. I just don’t know what to say and I rather not look foolish to a stranger.”

“Oh, okay, I get that.” Peter looked thoughtful before drying his own hands. “You know what we have to do then?”

“What?”

“We need to not be strangers!” He grinned. “So how about you and I play 20 questions later by text?”

Loki blinked not expecting that but it would give him a chance to think and not feel foolish. “That seems reasonable.”

“Awesome! Talk to you later, dude.”

\--

**_Wats ur fave music??_ **

Loki shrugged as he looked at his phone. He supposed he was partial to classical and folk music. He never really paid much attention to it except to dance politely at company parties.

_I don’t really have any._

**_Rlly?! 8OOO_ **

Loki laughed.

_Yes, really._

He waited for the reply it seemed like Quill had a lot to say about that subject.

**_That is so sad!_**

**_We need 2 fix dat dude!_ **

**_It’s imported cuz music is the best thnig ever!!!_ **

Imported? Oh, important. Goodness, Quill.

_Any recommendations?_

Before Loki knew it he had youtube up and had his phone play whatever title or band Peter had suggested. The music wasn’t too bad. Some better than others while some just wasn’t his thing.

In his searching he forgot it was his turn to ask a question.

_What is your favorite kind of food?_

**_Lol anything my mom makes tbh_**

**_but i like anything rlly liek as long as there’s meat or carbs im happy!_ **

**_Cheese is good 2!!_ **

Peter Quill was a simple man with simple tastes but Loki made sure to keep those little tidbits locked away.

Just in case.

Loki eyed the clock and knew he needed to wind down and sleep soon. One more question. He could do that.

**_What's ur fave movie?_ **

**_Mine’s footloose lol it’s the best_ **

**_Sorry lol_ **

Favorite movie? Hm.

_I suppose I enjoy those heist movies. Nothing specific but they’re enjoyable._

Movies were usually his brother’s thing and what he can remember watching with him? Things like the _Italian Job_ or _Ocean’s 11_ were at least fun to watch and not totally mindless action.

**_Those r p good!_ **

**_U still need 2 see footloose tho_ **

**_It's a classic_ **

Loki found himself smiling.

_That sounds lovely maybe we could watch it._

**_8DDDDD_ **

A yawn escaped him and in that moment he bid Peter goodnight.

Huh.

Texting was easy after all.

**_Night Loki ttyl!!! 8DDD_ **

What had he been so worried about again?

He put his phone up to charge as he relaxed in bed. It took him a second to realize his phone still had the youtube app on. Electric Light Orchestra softly played on…

“ _They’re the same guys that did that Mr. Blue Sky song you picked when we first met!”_ To think Peter remembered something so inconsequential.

Kinda cute though.

_Takin' a dive 'cos you can't halt the slide…_

_Floating downstream..._

Loki reached over to turn it off.

_It's a livin' thing…_

_It's a terrible thing to lose..._

As nice as it was it wasn’t something to sleep to.

\--

Their little game of 20 questions continued but 20 questions definitely doubled then tripled as it spanned the next few days.

**_Have u ever danced w/ the devil in the pale moonlight?_ **

Loki resisted the urge to snort.

_No but I am going to have to talk to you later or else I won’t get any work done._

**_Aww_ **

**_Ok lol ;] wouldn’t wanna distract u_ **

Loki put his phone away, smiling to himself as turned his attention back to a report he needed to review.

“Someone looks weirdly pleased for 8 in the morning.”

Loki shrugged as Clint entered his office to leave him a refill of coffee. “I’m just in a good mood, I suppose.”

“Uh huh.” Clint studied him before shaking his head. “So I take it things are going well?”

“If I’m looking over this report then yes,” he looked over the next section of it. “I do believe we’re doing well and Sharon deserves to be told what a good job she’s doing.”

“Whoa.”

“What?”

“Just...you know who typed up the report,” Clint pointed out as he looked amused now. “Usually they’re all faceless drones to you.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “That isn’t true.”

“Whatever you say, boss.” He kept his annoying smirk. “Want me to send a memo her way?”

“No, I believe I will email her personally.”

“Man, whatever is going on must be some good stuff.”

“Clint, please.”

“Right right, sorry boss I’ll go back to work.” He paused. “Don’t forget to send that email, I think that’ll really improve her day.”

Loki considered his words before nodding.

Was he really that out of touch with the people he worked with? Maybe his eating habits weren’t the only thing that needed to improve. He sighed before finishing up any revisions needed to the report before sending Sharon Carter an email.

\--

Peter asks him if he wanted to have lunch and Loki feels like he agrees way to quickly. He’s already said yes so he can’t take it back despite how he keeps overthinking about the whole thing.

He glances at his wrist and sighs as he gets dressed. His timer is as blank as ever but when he’s wearing his sweater he can forget it exists. Out of sight out of mind, right?

Peter assures him it isn’t going to be fancy that he was just craving some food truck delicacy and felt like Loki would like it too.

**_And i kinda wanna get 2 know u better irl ;]_ **

Loki had to look up what “irl” meant but he definitely agreed with the sentiment. Their back and forth texting really helped ease his anxiety. Peter was no longer a overly friendly stranger. He had been upgraded to overly friendly acquaintance. There was nothing wrong with meeting up for lunch with an acquaintance.

It takes a while to find a parking spot but once that’s taken care of he finds Peter nearby waiting.

“Sup, dude!” Peter offered a hand for him...to shake? High-five? He went for a handshake. “How’s it going?”

“Oh, it’s going well...you?” Loki shrugged.

“I’m doing great!” Peter grinned. “Ready to eat some bomb food?”

The things this guy said sometimes, Loki thought with a smile. “Sure.”

He gestures him to follow and soon Loki finds they’re in a little street corner filled with parked food trucks. Huh. He looks to his companion who seems to be searching for a particular one.

“Ah! There they are!” He leads him to a very colorful food truck with a lot of pink hues. He couldn’t really tell what kind of food was sold by their design. “Hope you like meat!”

Loki snorted. “You sound like my brother.”

“Quill! Hello!” A female voice greets from the truck.

“Heya Bereet! Can we get two of your tasty polish sausages, please?”

“Right away!”

Peter dug out his wallet. “I’ll pay just in case you don’t like it.”

“I’m sure it will be fine.”

The two quickly found a bench to rest and eat at.

“Mmm...so goooood.” Peter practically moaned.

Loki let his wait as he wasn’t interested in burning his tongue. “You weren’t joking when you said you liked meat.”

“Nope!” Peter swallowed. “There was a point in my life where I was doing all kinds of odd jobs so I wound up here a lot.” He smiled as he reminisced. “There’s so many things to try and the people are pretty cool.”

Loki nodded before finally taking a bite of his sausage. Flavor exploded in his tongue and he couldn’t help but take another bite.

“Bereet and her sister make those at home it’s like some cool family recipe.” Peter glanced at him. “S’pretty good, right?”

“Delicious.” He was honestly surprised. He had expected something premade and hohum. He really ought to learn not to assume when it came to food.

His companion was pleased. “Awesome! I’m glad we went somewhere you liked.”

“Were you worried?” The idea seemed so silly to him. He was the one who had been anxious about this little outing.

“A little bit yeah,” Peter paused to laugh. “Sorry can’t help it sometimes I get, like, too excited and psyche myself up into thinking everyone likes the same stuff I do, y‘know? It’s not always the case.”

“I see...well, you have nothing to worry about.” Loki smiled a little. “I like food and anything to broaden my horizon is a good thing.”

Peter grinned. “Then the two of us are gonna get along as thick as thieves.”

\--

With lunch finished the two decided to walk around to work off the sausage until they returned to where Loki had parked.

Peter lingered a bit. “Thanks for grabbing lunch with me.”

“Thank you for inviting me.”

Peter nodded before ducking his head for a moment. “We should hang out again.”

Loki smiled. “I’d like that, Peter.”

The other man smiled back. “Text me when you’re free?”

“I will.”

“Awesome!” He waved a little. “See ya around, Loki.”

“See you around, Peter.”

He watched him depart before driving off. He felt himself grin as he mentally looked over their little outing. To think food would be thing to really hit it off between them.

He smacked his lips a little recounting the taste of the delicious sausage. He would have to go again and maybe try out the other food trucks in the area. It was all purely research of course. Sampling other foods was totally part of getting back into groove of cooking again. Totally.

He would definitely have to look up some recipes for homemade sausage in the future.

Loki stopped at a light then glanced at his phone as it notified him of a text.  
  
**_OH_**

**_NEXT TIME ILL GET U DEEPFRIED OREOS!!!_**  
  
Peter was a simple man with simple tastes but Loki couldn't help but find him endearing as time went on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took forever to update @A@; life's pretty busy and sleep is a lot more appealing than writing lol.
> 
> Hope there's not too many mistakes!
> 
> Thanks for reading. (:

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write one of these so this is super just very self-indulgent lol. Thank you for reading! (:


End file.
